1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a profile clamp with a clamping band and a pre-positioner. The clamping band includes two flanks and the pre-positioner is connected to the clamping band and has at least one attachment section.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Profile clamps are normally used to connect two lines that have connection flanges at their ends. Such profile clamps typically surround the two connection flanges on the front faces thereof facing away from one another and thus press the connection flanges against one another. The profile clamp normally has a V-shaped profile for this purpose. During the tightening of these profile clamps, not only a radial force is applied to the flanges, but also an axially directed force which presses the flanges of the lines together. However, positioning or setting these known profile clamps is relatively difficult in many application areas. Particularly in the case of constricted spatial conditions, it can be difficult for the fitter to press the connection flanges together while placing and holding the profile clamp in position and closing it. Moreover, in the application area of automobile engines, it can occur that the position of the desired line connection is only accessible from one side.
From German Patent Application No. DE 10 2008 047 038 A1, a spring band clamp is disclosed with a clamping band and a pre-positioner. Such spring band clamps can be used, e.g., to fix a hose on a connecting piece. The clamping band of spring band clamps therefore also usually has an essentially cylinder-shaped cross section, since the spring band clamp only needs to apply a force directed radially inwards. Further, the pre-positioner now allows the spring band clamp to attach to a hose with the aid of tips of the type of a hook.
However, such a pre-positioner would be unsuitable for a profile clamp for many reasons. On the one hand, prior to fixing a profile clamp, it is necessary to hold the profile clamp in the position of a connection flange spaced far enough radially that the second connection flange can still be guided onto the first connecting flange on the front-face side. In the case of the aforementioned pre-positioner, this is precisely counterproductive for a spring band clamp, since it is desirable to already pre-position the spring band clamp as closely as possible, possibly even positively, to the hose. Furthermore, the noted tips for attaching the spring band clamp to a hose are unsuitable for applications of profile clamps, as a puncturing of the line there could lead to a leak.